Revolution IM
by Cujo.Venom
Summary: Okay, this doesn't have the book characters. They're characters my friends and I made. Enjoy. This one isn't as funny as the Twilight one, because we were tired.


Alis has been added to the conversation.

Jaydn says:

Oh jeez... My roof is leaking...

Azen says:

soijusttypelettersthen

Jaydn says:

I'm getting wet. O.O

Azen says:

sorryhaliistryingtoteachme

Jaydn says:

Uh, Azen? Having issues?

Jaydn says:

Hit the space bar.

Azen says:

spacebar

Alis says:

you guys are stupid

Alis says:

not going to lie, here

Jaydn says:

Yes, the spacebar. The thing my your thumb.

Jaydn says:

Stupid falcon.

Alis says:

don't call me names

Azen says:

what did you call me

Alis says:

you don't want to do that

Jaydn says:

by

Azen says:

hey it works

Jaydn says:

Azen, I was talking to Alis

Jaydn says:

.

Jaydn says:

Duh.

Azen says:

how do i get the question mark thingy to work

Jaydn says:

Hit the shift key then the question mark ket.

Alis says:

you don't

Jaydn says:

key

Azen says:

?

Jaydn says:

Yes.

Azen says:

hah

Alis says:

there you go

Azen says:

yay

Jaydn says:

Wow.

Alis says:

dumb

Jaydn says:

Stupid freaky falcon.

Azen says:

what about that stick with the dot?

Jaydn says:

Same process.

Alis says:

... oh wow

Jaydn says:

And it's called an exclimation mark.

Alis says:

You are really stupid

Azen says:

where is it?

Jaydn says:

On the 'one' key.

Alis says:

It's obvious you're no falcon

Azen says:

!

Azen says:

ah I got it now

Jaydn says:

Seriously, you'd think he'd be smarter.

Azen says:

Alis says:

yes

Alis says:

I actually agree with you

Alis says:

amazing

Azen says:

hey why doesn't the comma work the same way?

Alis says:

...

Jaydn says:

A falcon agrees with me? Is the world going to end?

Azen says:

Alis says:

Because you're face is ugly

Alis says:

your

Jaydn says:

You just push the key for the comma, Azen.

Jaydn says:

You don't use the shift key.

Azen says:

,

Jaydn says:

Yes,

Alis says:

You need magic to operate the other keys

Azen says:

okay, I get it now

Alis says:

sorry

Alis says:

only falcons

Jaydn says:

Azen has magic, genius.

Azen says:

hai

Alis says:

but not falcon magic

Jaydn says:

And if you need magic, how am I working this thing, huh?

Alis says:

tard

Alis says:

because you're stupid

Azen says:

no, cause ahnmik is stupid

Alis says:

it just works out that way

Jaydn says:

I'm not a tard, bh.

Azen says:

how do i make capitals

Alis says:

You don't

Jaydn says:

Shift key.

Alis says:

no, that's a lie

Alis says:

don't do it

Alis says:

you'll die

Jaydn says:

Is not.

Azen says:

jeez, You use that for everything

Alis says:

well

Alis says:

you're going to die now

Alis says:

hahaha

Azen says:

Okay, I think I got the hang of this now

Jaydn says:

Yes, you do use it frequently.

Jaydn says:

Good. Stop asking stupid questions.'

Alis says:

yes

Alis says:

they are very stupid

Alis says:

like you

Alis says:

grin

Jaydn says:

Extremely so.

Azen says:

Jeez Jay, get your scales too wet you hydrphobe?

Jaydn says:

Don't call me Jay.

Alis says:

Hi jay

Azen says:

Or what

Alis says:

Jay Jay Jay

Jaydn says:

Damn falcon.

Azen says:

You couldn't outdance me

Alis says:

You're a tard, Jay

Alis says:

Yes, I could

Azen says:

ignore it. Like most falcons, it's unneeded

Jaydn says:

I don't give a rat's ass at the moment. I'm getting soaked!

Jaydn says:

Bring me a tarp or tell me where to get one.

Alis says:

That's a good thing

Alis says:

No

Alis says:

Find one yourself

Azen says:

go to the Nest, it's always dry in there

Jaydn says:

It's raining out!!

Alis says:

yuck

Jaydn says:

There's freaky girls in there.

Jaydn says:

They'll tackle me.

Alis says:

Better than me

Jaydn says:

And that dumb kid is probably in there.

Azen says:

Frightened of teenage girls?

Alis says:

hahaha

Jaydn says:

They're weird.

Alis says:

that's amuzing

Azen says:

hey, will you lay off Sev? He's going through a tough time now

Jaydn says:

Well if he doesn't want me here I might as well stay the fuck away from him.

Alis says:

Males

Azen says:

Of course, you wouldn't know, either of you. You've never cared for someone more than your own selves

Alis says:

Males are tards

Alis says:

all of them

Alis says:

Zerin included

Jaydn says:

I don't need anybody.

Azen says:

who?

Alis says:

nvm

Alis says:

You wouldn't understand

Azen says:

Of course not. Just let me remind you that you'd be monster food if not for me

Alis says:

okay

Alis says:

that's nice

Jaydn says:

So? It's not like anybody would actually care.

Alis says:

...

Alis says:

I will kill you

Alis says:

don't douby it

Jaydn says:

You included.

Alis says:

doubt

Azen says:

I was mistaken. You don't even care for your own self

Alis says:

...?

Jaydn says:

Blink

Alis says:

I lost you tards

Alis says:

I don't speak your language

Jaydn says:

Then leave.

Alis says:

no

Jaydn says:

OW.

Azen says:

So falcon, are you from Ahnmik then? The white City?

Alis says:

My soul purpose on here is to annoy you

Alis says:

who knows?

Jaydn says:

I hit my head on the bed...

Alis says:

I love how you bring up my unfortunate past

Alis says:

it's so kind

Azen says:

It's a hammock Jaydn, that couldn't have hurt too much

Jaydn says:

The post.

Alis says:

You're retarded

Azen says:

ah

Alis says:

If y'all don't get smarter

Alis says:

I won't have to worry about killing you

Alis says:

You'll do it yourself

Jaydn says:

Not intentionally.

Alis says:

So you say

Jaydn says:

I do.

Azen says:

sigh

Alis says:

I heard

Alis says:

You dumb a

Jaydn says:

I am not!

Alis says:

Yes, you are

Azen says:

Alis, if you intend to stay here, you're going to have to behave a little more nicely

Jaydn says:

Yeah, behave nicely.

Alis says:

growl

Alis says:

Make me

Jaydn says:

There's an inch of water on my floor!!

Jaydn says:

O.O

Alis says:

That's pleasant

Jaydn says:

Help me...

Alis says:

go for a swim

Azen says:

yeah, those bungalows aren't too watertight

Jaydn says:

I can't swim!

Alis says:

That's too bad

Jaydn says:

Climbs onto hammock

Alis says:

isn't it?

Jaydn says:

;;

Alis says:

hahah

Alis says:

ha

Jaydn says:

Curls up in a ball

Azen says:

then come to the Dais. Again ,the Nest would be driest thugh

Alis says:

jeesh

Jaydn says:

It's raining out!

Alis says:

so?

Jaydn says:

I'll get wet!

Alis says:

as said before, you've got an inch of water

Alis says:

it's not going to do much

Alis says:

jeesh

Jaydn says:

I'll drown!

Alis says:

...

Azen says:

Would you rather swim or run through rain?

Alis says:

you are hopeless

Jaydn says:

. . .

Azen says:

Alis, please

Jaydn says:

;;

Jaydn says:

I don't want to get wet.

Alis says:

You already are!!

Alis says:

dumb butt

Jaydn says:

I know... ;;

Alis says:

then stop saying you don't want to get wet!!

Azen says:

i told you staying there too long was a bad idea

Jaydn says:

But I don't want too!

Alis says:

oh wow

Jaydn says:

to

Alis says:

this is sad

Alis says:

isn't your computer getting wet, then?

Jaydn says:

Yes.

Azen says:

Alis, seriously. I'm getting a tad angry

Alis says:

What?

Jaydn says:

;;

Alis says:

I didn't do anything wrong!

Azen says:

you're being rude

Alis says:

He's stuid, tho!

Alis says:

I can't help it!

Jaydn says:

Bitch.

Alis says:

!

Alis says:

it!

Alis says:

See? he's calling me names!

Azen says:

Jaydn's a ittle stressed

Azen says:

little

Jaydn says:

LITTLE?!

Alis says:

How do you know I"m not!

Alis says:

jeesh

Alis says:

side with him, why don't you

Alis says:

I give up on you people

Jaydn says:

I need a raincoat. ;;

Azen says:

Yes, because fairly, I trust him more than you

Alis says:

Well, that's cuz you're species-ist

Azen says:

I am...I really need to stop too

Alis says:

yes

Jaydn says:

I don't think hat's a word.

Azen says:

You're not the only one with a bad past

Jaydn says:

that's

Alis says:

So?

Alis says:

Why am I in trouble then?

Jaydn says:

Two inches...

Alis says:

jeesh

Jaydn says:

o.o

Azen says:

Because you're being rude

Alis says:

SO'S HE!!

Alis says:

jeesh

Azen says:

Jaydn has reson

Alis says:

so does Alis

Azen says:

reason

Jaydn says:

Aw effing hell... Three...

Azen says:

Really? Enlighten me then

Alis says:

why should I?

Azen says:

Jaydn, seriously, leave that place

Alis says:

I don't trust you yet, anyway

Jaydn says:

o.o How?

Alis says:

and yes, please do

Azen says:

Because you seem to want my pity

Alis says:

it's getting annoying

Alis says:

and no, I don't

Azen says:

really?

Alis says:

yes

Azen says:

then what have you got to lose?

Alis says:

Everything

Azen says:

What is everything but the absence of nothing?

Alis says:

That makes no sense to the normal person

Jaydn says:

Am I just supposed to run though the RAIN?

Alis says:

yes

Azen says:

but you're not normal, are you?

Alis says:

I"m the norm

Alis says:

everyone else is different

Azen says:

Jaydn, it's only a few miles.

Jaydn says:

MILES?!

Alis says:

yes

Jaydn says:

In the RAIN?!

Azen says:

there's no such thing as normal

Jaydn says:

;;

Alis says:

Yes, there is

Alis says:

and suck it up, you baby

Jaydn says:

I'm not a baby!

Azen says:

what is normal then?

Alis says:

me

Alis says:

didn't you hear me

Alis says:

?

Azen says:

Jaydn, want me to come ge you?

Azen says:

get

Jaydn says:

... please do ...

Azen says:

no, I can't hear you over the rain. And you seem abnormal to me

Jaydn says:

O.o Four...

Alis says:

but that's because you are

Azen says:

how do you know it's me and not you?

Alis says:

Because

Jaydn says:

;;

Azen says:

Ugh, I'm coming Jaydn. Hali is going to type for a while for me

Jaydn says:

'Kay...

Alis says:

...

Azen says:

Falcon, your purpose here is slowly dwindling

Jaydn says:

o.o

Alis says:

Don't tell me about my purpose

Alis says:

I know what it is

Jaydn says:

Then what is it?:

Alis says:

Shut up

Jaydn says:

No.

Alis says:

no one's talking to you

Azen says:

Ah. Do you wish to stay a pawn then

Jaydn says:

Go die.

Alis says:

I"m not a pawn, and I will not be manipulated in your game

Jaydn says:

Oh thank Anhamarik...

Azen says:

My game? Silly falcon, this is no game

Alis says:

then what is it to you?

Azen says:

you're disrupting the peace here

Alis says:

As are you

Alis says:

although everyone's used to that by now, aren't they?

Jaydn says:

I need a towel...

Azen says:

This place is my home, falcon. Do you have such a place

Alis says:

I live where I wish. I have my own freedom. I'm not a slave to your will

Azen says:

My will? If I wanted you to sucumb to my will, you would have done so

Jaydn says:

Hali, I can't get the door open and Azen's outside... o.o

Alis says:

You would like to believe this

Alis says:

but you know it's not true, don't you

Alis says:

?

Azen says:

so you believe. One moment, I have to go help peple who are actually worth my time

Alis says:

As if

Azen says:

I'm back! Jeez Jaydn, you fell like 3 times

Jaydn says:

OW! The computer electrocuted me...

Alis says:

You're friend is not worth the feathers of my wings

Jaydn says:

It's raining out. The sand is slippery...

Alis says:

your

Azen says:

At least I have a friend

Alis says:

I see no need

Azen says:

For a while, neither did I

Jaydn says:

... Friend ...?

Alis says:

They slow you down and cauze you vulnerablility

Jaydn says:

I'll be right back... I'm going to find a towel.

Azen says:

It is not my place to judge your intentions, only your actions, whilst you are here

Alis says:

and that will not be long, if luck is with me

Azen says:

Luck? That is your only ally?

Alis says:

No

Alis says:

My only ally is myself

Alis says:

and I find that is more than enough

Azen says:

how melodramatic

Azen says:

Jaydn, did you find them?

Jaydn says:

No. ;;

Alis says:

how unfortuneat

Alis says:

unfortuneate

Azen says:

You'll find life isn't an one-part play

Alis says:

It is if you choose it to be

Azen says:

Use one of the blankets, those should warm you up

Alis says:

A monologue is very entertaining

Jaydn says:

'Kay...

Azen says:

but's that's not a life

Jaydn says:

OW! Some girl hit me... ;;

Alis says:

It is if you choose it

Alis says:

...

Alis says:

a girl?

Alis says:

wow

Alis says:

not even a falcon

Azen says:

Choice? there's no choice, not for a lowly falcon

Azen says:

Stop it Hali

Alis says:

There is every choice for me

Alis says:

Because I have no one to slow me down

Azen says:

you just haven't been making them

Alis says:

I wouldn't be here if not for my own choices

Azen says:

exactly

Azen says:

glad you finally understand

Alis says:

You are not smart enough to even make sense. I made my choices and ended up here, and now I'll be leaving soon, to go somewhere better

Alis says:

without annoying males

Azen says:

Jaydn, leave her alone...she didn't mean it...

Jaydn says:

I wasn't do anything.

Jaydn says:

I'm trying to dry off!

Azen says:

try the Amazon, I've had a few interesting times there

Alis says:

I will go where I please, thank you

Azen says:

then what was that crash

Jaydn says:

You're asking me? I'm under a blanket.

Alis says:

like a child afraid of the dark

Alis says:

how sad

Jaydn says:

I like the dark.

Azen says:

Fear of the light is almost as bad

Azen says:

Alis

Jaydn says:

Shut up Azen

Jaydn says:

.

Azen says:

Light in the figurative sense, of course

Alis says:

I"m not afraid of the light

Azen says:

Light meaning truth

Alis says:

I'm not afraid of either side

Alis says:

I will use what I please to get me where I need or want to go

Jaydn says:

I think the crash was Castellan...

Azen says:

hm...so you've turned your back on Ahnmik then?

Azen says:

Azen left to go investigate

Alis says:

I've turned my back on nothing that can help me

Jaydn says:

There's a little kid screaming... Should I be worried?

Azen says:

so that's a yes

Azen says:

screaming? Jaydn, what has happened

Jaydn says:

I don't know!

Jaydn says:

Some little kid just hugged me... o.o

Alis says:

I will do what I please, turn on who I will, and accept who i wish

Jaydn says:

What do I do?

Azen says:

The young ones of the Nest are quite fond of you, Jaydn

Jaydn says:

WHY?!

Azen says:

You're exotic. And you, falcon...how do you know it is not the world who has turned from you

Jaydn says:

Exotic...?

Jaydn says:

-.-

Azen says:

I foreign delicacy, of sorts

Jaydn says:

They better not try to eat me.

Azen says:

stray away from the mammalians then

Jaydn says:

O.o

Alis says:

It doesn't matter who's turned on me, I'll find a way to bring them back to my own side for my own wants

Jaydn says:

Good luck with that.

Azen says:

Your own wants? Fate has a way of using your own desires against you. Take it from someone who knows

Jaydn says:

Castellan's screaming about something... He looks pissed...

Azen says:

That's ENOUGH Hali!

Alis says:

Or someone who was stupid enough to make a mistake. My wants change from day to day, so the world cannot use them.

Azen says:

it's all right Jaydn, Hali went to calm him down

Jaydn says:

'Kay... This little kid is still hanging onto me...

Jaydn says:

What do I do with it?

Azen says:

You'd be surprised Alis. Never think you're invincible

Alis says:

I"m not

Alis says:

It's just very hard to take me down

Azen says:

who is it, Jaydn?

Jaydn says:

I don't know!

Azen says:

But still possible. Remember that.

Alis says:

I

Jaydn says:

It won't talk...

Alis says:

I've never forgotten

Alis says:

what are your thoughts, Jaydn?

Jaydn says:

Like I'll actually tell you what I'm thinking.

Azen says:

hmm, not too many kids stay in the Dais

Jaydn says:

Yeah, that helps. -.-

Alis says:

You wouldn't tell me

Alis says:

even though I asked for your opinion

Alis says:

I was nice to you

Jaydn says:

Brown hair, blue-ish eyes...? Any idea?

Alis says:

You should relish in the fact and answer me my question

Azen says:

Ah, I bet that's Tori

Jaydn says:

I'm not telling my thoughts to someone I hardly know.

Azen says:

hold on

Alis says:

that's your loss

Jaydn says:

To what?

Jaydn says:

My loss?

Alis says:

You are not the sharpest, are you?

Jaydn says:

How is it MY loss?

Alis says:

Because

Jaydn says:

I'm still cold...

Alis says:

You miss out on the opporutnntiy to deepen out friendship

Alis says:

which means I won't kill you as quickly

Jaydn says:

Friendship? Bull shit.

Azen says:

I can't leave for a moment, can I?

Alis says:

no

Alis says:

and yes

Alis says:

and maybe

Jaydn says:

Stupid confusing falcon.

Alis says:

no

Alis says:

and yes

Alis says:

and maybe

Jaydn says:

Pain in the ass.

Alis says:

yes, you are

Azen says:

So Alis, reveal to me one small thing, how long do you plan on staying her?

Azen says:

here

Alis says:

However long I choose to

Jaydn says:

Azen, isn't there some way to shut her up? Permanently, if possible.

Alis says:

does it matter

Alis says:

?

Alis says:

and no

Alis says:

I'll talk if I want to

Jaydn says:

What was Castellan freaking out about?

Azen says:

Well, if you intend to have us share food and hospitality with you, it does matter

Alis says:

Do you want me to leave?

Azen says:

I'm not sure...Hali seems to be subduing him

Alis says:

will you fight me out if I don't tell you?

Jaydn says:

Hospitality? I was thinking you should just put her in the damn bungalow you gave me.

Azen says:

Jaydn

Jaydn says:

I'm serious.'

Azen says:

as am I

Jaydn says:

...

Azen says:

I have no wish to cause a quarrel with you Alis, but I can't let you threaten the harbor of the people here

Jaydn says:

Tori is staring at me... What does she want?

Alis says:

I don't

Alis says:

exactly

Azen says:

I wasn't implying that you did, I'm saying don't

Alis says:

And I'm saying I don't

Alis says:

what's your point?

Azen says:

Probably she just wants companionship, Jaydn. You were the only one around at the moment

Jaydn says:

There's other people here now, though...

Azen says:

So how long are you planning to stay?

Azen says:

She's a bit of a magnet

Alis says:

Not very

Alis says:

I'll leave you be soon enough

Azen says:

All right then

Jaydn says:

Good.

Alis says:

be quiet

Jaydn says:

No.

Alis says:

you two year old

Jaydn says:

I'm sixteen.

Alis says:

it doesn't matter how old you are physically

Jaydn says:

Not two, stupid.

Azen says:

Alis, would you like me to shorten your stay?

Alis says:

it's mentally

Jaydn says:

Please do.

Alis says:

hey

Alis says:

I'll leave soon

Alis says:

don't worry

Alis says:

I don't relish staying here longer than I have to

Jaydn says:

Then leave already.

Alis says:

I can't

Azen says:

Jaydn...

Jaydn says:

Why?

Alis says:

Because, ever since you interupted my leave, i haven't been able to remember where I was going, thank you

Jaydn says:

Wow.

Alis says:

shut up

Alis says:

before I make you

Jaydn says:

You wouldn't.

Alis says:

yeah, I would

Azen says:

Alis, I won't allow you to do that

Jaydn says:

No, you wouldn't.

Alis says:

falcon, remember?

Alis says:

not to be trusted

Jaydn says:

I'm a cobra.

Alis says:

I'm not

Alis says:

dummy

Jaydn says:

Well no shit we can't trust you.

Alis says:

exactly

Azen says:

If you truly are as strong as you claim, then if I can't take care of you, Hali will

Alis says:

That's nice

Jaydn says:

Isn't it?

Alis says:

I'm not afraid of her

Azen says:

You're one of the few. Probably because you don't know her

Jaydn says:

Okay, why is the kid still sitting next to me?!

Alis says:

I see no reason to fear someone I haven't met

Alis says:

I see no reason to fear anyone

Azen says:

Fear is pretty vital for survival

Alis says:

If you think so

Alis says:

fear hurts your ability to make rational judgements, too

Azen says:

Have you ever been to Ahnmik, Alis?

Jaydn says:

Hali's leaving. Is that good or bad?

Alis says:

briefly

Azen says:

What was your purpose there?

Alis says:

nothing

Alis says:

I was there for the same reason that I am here

Azen says:

leaving, like, going outside or what, Jaydn?

Jaydn says:

Uh, back to where ever you are, I think... She left the same way you did.

Azen says:

Falcons wouldn't let there own kind go astray so easily, especially if you contain the kind of power you claim

Alis says:

Obviously I'm the exception

Jaydn says:

How long is it going to rain?

Alis says:

forever

Jaydn says:

;;

Azen says:

Probably just through the nght, Jay

Jaydn says:

Stop calling me Jay.

Azen says:

dn

Alis says:

Hiya Jay!

Jaydn says:

-.-;

Azen says:

You're simply strange, falcon girl

Azen says:

Hali...

Alis says:

I'm simply normal

Azen says:

Exactly. That

Azen says:

's what makes you strange

Alis says:

No

Alis says:

It's what makes you strange

Azen says:

You're delisional then. Not only that, you're pitiful too, almost sadly so

Azen says:

HALI!

Azen says:

I'm just stating facts

Jaydn says:

The kid fell asleep on my lap... o.o What the hell?

Azen says:

Well, she's not annoying you anymore, is she?

Jaydn says:

She wasn't annoying, it was just weired. She was staring at me.

Azen says:

she's a child

Jaydn says:

weird

Jaydn says:

But she was staring at me.

Alis says:

I"m not delusional.

Azen says:

really?

Alis says:

I see beyond the truth

Jaydn says:

Sure you do...

Azen says:

you are certiantly of Ahnmik

Alis says:

I'm from everywhere

Azen says:

you're running out of comebacks, falcon

Jaydn says:

How is that possible?

Alis says:

I don't need comebacks when there is nothing worth good comebacks.

Jaydn says:

What am I supposed to do with her? I mean, I can't sit like this all night...

Alis says:

then don't

Alis says:

shove her off

Jaydn says:

I don't want to wake her up...

Alis says:

why?she's annoying you

Jaydn says:

She'd probably bite me.

Azen says:

I don't need to give advice when there is nothing worth giving advice to. Do yourself a favor and heed your desires, Falcon

Jaydn says:

No, I'm just uncomfortable.

Azen says:

Azen, this is your problem now

Azen says:

THANK YOU

Azen says:

Jeez, she magically subdued me again

Alis says:

I see no reason to talk to that girl

Jaydn says:

. . . What?

Azen says:

ugh, nevermind

Alis says:

there is nothing worth saying to one who is so delusional and self-centered

Jaydn says:

That would include you.

Azen says:

Who are we talking about? You, or Hali?

Azen says:

Go to sleep, Jaydn. I'm going to soon

Jaydn says:

WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THE KID?!

Alis says:

maybe I'll fly out tonight

Alis says:

it'll be nice

Azen says:

well, she's not bothering you is she? And do whatever you please Alis, so long as it doesn't interfere with lives here

Jaydn says:

No, but I can't sleep sitting up!

Azen says:

lie down then

Jaydn says:

She'll fall.

Alis says:

or maybe I'll stay for a while... for my own purposes

Azen says:

Lie her down, thenlie down yourself

Jaydn says:

Okay...

Azen says:

I was afrid you might say that. Ahmik seems to have given me more than I candeal with this time...

Jaydn says:

She drooled on me... -.-

Azen says:

She's a kid, Jaydn

Jaydn says:

No shit.

Alis says:

seems like it

Alis says:

I'll go now

Jaydn says:

Bye.

Alis says:

I see no reason to discuss me schedule with you

Azen says:

A'le Ahnleh

Alis has left the conversation.

Azen says:

sigh hopefully I can break out the windboard tomorrow

Azen says:

Storm winds are fun to ride\

Jaydn says:

I don't get why you like doing that. You get all wet.

Jaydn says:

Anyway, goodnight.

Azen says:

haha, sleep well Jaydn.


End file.
